


A Letter Of Resignation

by FunHatingKobold



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, GreedFall Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunHatingKobold/pseuds/FunHatingKobold
Summary: De Sardet is not ready to let Constantin's death go unpunished, but he is aware that what he is planning to do would most likely plunge the already exhausted Congragation into war.
Kudos: 13





	A Letter Of Resignation

**Author's Note:**

> I realise we have no real proof that Burhan had anything to do with it, but at this point if he says the sky is up and the earth is down, I'd run to check. I hate how this bit of the game was handled and I've rarely felt so helpless and frustrated.  
> I'm also ignoring a big chunk of the game, as you would probably notice. De Sardet is not going to run around fixing native king-elections while Constantin is on his death bed. He left his mother to the illness in order to go chasing after some nonexistent miracle cure, he is not doing the same again.

Most esteemed Uncle,  
  
I am sending this letter by _The Loyal Tide_ , the swiftest ship at my disposal in the hope that it would reach you before the storm and thus allow you to prepare yourself and our people for what is to come. It is with a heavy heart that I inform you of my failure. You trusted me to represent our Nation by upholding our most valued principles, to maintain our position of peace and neutrality with our neighbours even as they war with each other; and to protect and guide your son in his office of Governor and be the voice of reason in his ear as I have been (to the best of my ability) my entire life. I have proven myself unworthy of my appointment. Constantin will likely not see the light of another dawn, and by the time you break the seal of this letter our nation will already be in a state of war.   
  
We came here, to this wonderful New World in the vein hope that we would find a cure for the Malichor that plagues our lands, that there would be some magical flower or pure stream at the heart of those ages-old woods that would wash the disease away. It was a fool's hope - indeed it is the Malichor that is draining Constantin's life before my eyes.  
  
But it is not mere chance or some divine providence that is the cause of his sickness. Your son has been murdered. That is my firm belief - and enclosed you will find the papers that finally confirmed my suspicions. The sane course of action would be to gather my findings and confront Governor Burhan, then demand justice. I shall do no such thing. While executing my duties I have come to know what kind of man he is. Calling on my status as a diplomat and on the sacred neutrality of the Congregation, under the guise of mediation and negotiation I have been used, misled, lied to and taken advantage of in any conceivable way, causing suffering and death to many innocents; and while I admit the responsibility is partially mine, due to my own gullibility and inexperience, it does not change the fact that out of every ten words he utters five are empty flattery and five are lies. No justice will come from that quarter.  
  
And here comes the time to confess that it is not justice that I seek, but vengeance. I understand that what I am planning to do will bring ruin to us all and that is why I officially resign from my office before I do it. But Uncle - you know what the Malichor is. You witnessed with your own eyes what it did to your sister - my dear mother - and how bravely she suffered, keeping her courage and dignity as her body withered and betrayed her. What kind of a twisted demon would purposefully condemn another human being to such a fate? What monster would authorize it? Well, I have my answers. You are already in possession of the so-called "doctor" Asili's copious notes; the villain died trying to protect them, claiming his work's importance towards the goal of finding a cure - you can see his dried blood on the pages for yourself. The man who protected and encouraged his atrocities will soon be dead as well.  
  
I shall sit by my cousin's side while he lingers. He is mad with weakness and blind with the pain, but still he knows me. I shall hold his hand in his last moments and close his eyes when he is finally gone. And tomorrow I shall travel to Hikmet, walk into the palace and shoot Governor Burhan where he stands. I do not know or care what will become of me after that.  
  
I express my deepest regret, but I neither beg nor hope for your forgiveness.   
  
I remain forever  
  
Your beloved nephew  
  
Former Legate of the Congregation of Merchants  
  
Phillipe de Sardet


End file.
